


Sinful Delights

by emmawicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hell, Implied Smut, Kiss scene, cuteness, kiss, what does that say about me, wow i really like writing about lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon has chosen a human to keep in hell with her, but not everyone agrees with her decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Delights

“Love,” Abaddon's honeyed voice called from the other room, “Can you come here for a moment, please?” You shut the book you had been reading and rose to join Abaddon in the other room, knowing from experience that when she used that voice you better come quickly. 

“Yes, my queen?” You questioned as you entered the room filled with her demon minions. The word sounded odd in your mouth, you weren’t used to calling her that outside of... more erotic situations.

You weren't surprised by the dead body on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. Abaddon turned with a smirk to look back at the demons. 

“You see,” she said in a voice that was deadly as sin, “This is what happens you question my rule. Or y/n's place in this kingdom.” She strode toward you with a predatory look on her face and pulled you against her roughly by the collar of your shirt. She kissed you fiercely in front of what was probably over two dozen demons, smearing her bright red lipstick over your mouth. Your body was pressed up against her and she forced you to stand on your toes to make up for your height difference. A dark pink blush roses to your cheeks but you didn't pull away. 

The demons eyed each other while shifting restlessly on their feet, even they could sense the aura of danger emanating from Abaddon as she kissed the hell out of you. When you just started to relax into the kiss, she ripped you away from her and pushed you away to the side. 

You blinked, trying to regain what your train of thought was before she'd kissed you. Blushing, you imagined what you looked like right now- debauched with red lip-shaped stains and messy hair. Reaching up self-consciously, you tried to comb your hair back into a more presentable manner.

Your actions went unnoticed by the court. One by one, the demons filed out, leaving you and Abaddon. She stood, staring fiercely at any who dared look at her, until the room was empty except for you and her. She strode over to the throne and sat in it with a weary sigh. 

“What's wrong?” You asked in a soft voice, coming to settle on the floor near her throne. Something had to be wrong for her to kiss you… well, like that in front of the court.

“Just that self proclaimed 'King of Hell' again,” she grumbled. You fought a small smile at her words. 

“He's not that bad,” you said with a lilt in your voice and a smile on your lips, “He's addicted to human blood, he's harmless.” You had a bit of a soft spot for the old king of hell- you kind of felt bad for him- but you loved Abaddon and would follow her to the darkest depths of hell. Abaddon arched an eyebrow. 

“Feeling sympathy for the king, are we, y/n?” She questioned superiorly with a promise of danger in her voice. You bowed your head. 

“Perhaps a little,” you admitted, “But you know I would choose you over anyone.” Abaddon hummed, the sound deep in her throat, a sly smile growing on her face. 

“That's true,” she murmured as she traces over the contours of your face with her razor sharp fingernails, “My own little human. You're the only one who is actually loyal to me, aren't you?”

“I’m yours,” you promised, “And you’re mine.” You belonged to her, but you claimed her just as fiercely. She smiled, flashing her gleaming, white teeth at you. 

“Is that so…” She said with a predatory grin, “Well then, perhaps you deserve-” you cut her off when you gently raised a hand to stop her from kissing you senseless again. She looked at you in irritation before you started speaking. 

“What else is bothering you?” You questioned. There was something else, you could tell. “And what's with the kiss earlier?” Abaddon leaned back in her throne with a scowl, looking surprisingly like a petulant child instead of the thousand plus year old knight of hell that she was. 

“The court was questioning my decision to keep a human in hell with me,” she grumbled. 

“And that?” You questioned, glancing at the corpse that was now attracting flies from the surrounding air. 

“That,” Abaddon snorted, “Was a pathetic demon who dared question my judgment.” You opted not to give her the you-aren't-supposed-to-kill-your-coworkers speech that you gave her every time she did something like this without your permission. Instead you sighed and intertwined your fingers with hers.

“You’ll be fine, you’ll win hell over,” you reassured. Abaddon looked down at you from her throne and grinned. 

“At least my little hunter has faith in me,” Abaddon teased. You hummed happily as she reached down to brush her lips on your forehead. 

“I always have.” Her blood red lips curved into a smile.

“I know, darling, I know.” 

She looked lost in thought as she sat relaxed in her throne, her eyes staring at nothing in the distance. Her hand had found its way to yours and idly rubbed circles on the skin of your palm. Relaxed as she seemed, you could tell that she was still thinking about Crowley and the situation in hell by the little crease in her forehead.

“You know,” you started slowly, “Instead of fighting against Crowley and his followers, why don’t you try to get him to join you?” Abaddon looked down at you with a contemplative look on her face. 

“Perhaps…” She murmured, tilting her head. A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two of you before she spoke again. “I’m so glad I have you.” A soft smile lit your lips. 

“You always will,” you promised with gentle look in your eye which turned to something else as you crawled in her lap and pinned her to the chair, “Now let’s see if I can get your mind off of it…” A wicked smile spread across Abaddon’s face as she gazed up at you, tracing her hands over the thin layer the dress provided between her hands and your bare skin.

“I have a few ideas how you could help.” Oh, you were glad to.


End file.
